1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pole pruner for trimming branches or limbs from a tree and more particularly to a pole pruner which has means associated therewith to grasp or grab the severed limb as it is being severed from the tree. The grasping or grabbing of the severed tree limb prevents the severed tree limb from falling downwardly onto the person performing the pruning operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-limiting and non-exhaustive embodiments of the present invention are described with reference to the following figures, wherein like reference numerals refer to like parts throughout the various views unless otherwise specified.
Many types of pole pruners have been provided with the conventional pole pruners comprising an elongated handle having a hook at the upper end thereof which defines a U-shaped opening formed therein which is adapted to receive a limb to be pruned. A blade is pivotally mounted on the upper end of the pole and is adapted to move through the hook and the U-shaped opening formed therein to severe a portion of a tree limb from the tree. In the conventional pole pruners, once the limb has been severed from the tree, the severed limb falls downwardly from the tree and poses a danger to the person performing the pruning operation.